


Silent Sheep

by ThrivingTREE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE
Summary: ·题目：沉默的羔羊·范冰冰系列之🍋·为了上手练笔的脑洞文，不正经·车以前的片段http://oh-boys.lofter.com/post/1cac9c3c_1c6267012





	Silent Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> ·题目：沉默的羔羊
> 
> ·范冰冰系列之🍋
> 
> ·为了上手练笔的脑洞文，不正经
> 
> ·车以前的片段http://oh-boys.lofter.com/post/1cac9c3c_1c6267012

“哥哥.....”

“我已经不是小孩子了…”

刘扬扬将腿搭在钱锟的身侧，贴的紧紧的地方硬硬的戳在他的后面。

磨蹭着

磨蹭着

贴近。

让自己的硕大被抵咬在他窄窄的臀瓣缝隙。

他呢喃着，在他后颈里喷洒着热息

“哥哥放心，我不会进去。”

刘扬扬将化成一滩春水的钱锟亲密的收进怀里，像抱着玩偶一般，伸出舌尖挑逗似的吻咬他露出的一小截肩，圈抱着被脱的差不多的凌乱躯体。

越界的手臂像磁铁被吸在了他丝滑的赤裸上，上上下下都揉捏几处最需要安慰的地带。他满足的感受着变得娇弱柔软的哥哥，在自己掌心里舒服的微微颤抖。

他抽出东西将哥哥翻了过来，压在了身下。钱锟情迷意乱的弓起身子，双手将刘扬扬的脖颈一下子带在了自己的挺立的粉嫩乳尖，难受的贴着他的唇蹭来蹭去。

猝不及防的，作出了邀请。

刘扬扬眼眸变化的无一丝缓冲。

身下人的胸口被滚烫的口腔吻到酸涩，扭动着身躯想逃，却被强硬的掰开了手钳制在了枕侧，任由一个坚硬的东西粗暴的闯入大腿内侧的软肉。那人眼神像一张大网紧紧的纠缠着钱锟，捏住他的腰肢，将每一丝力气都毫无保留用在身下，猛烈的冲撞了起来…

黏腻的液体泄在喘息而亲昵的两人之间，打湿了床单和新换的卡通被罩。

小羊还爱他的哥哥，好爱好爱。

就算他不爱自己。

他低下头吻掉哥哥鼻尖的汗水，一路滑进濡湿的唇富有技巧的吮吸着，轻而易举又唤起了他残留的情动。

………

透过水浸过一般的发丝低着头，他在被钱锟揽住脖颈的臂弯里，像一头幼兽又是哄又是舔舐的，可下半身就是抵在他呼吸的小穴外不动弹…这可口而巨大的性器直教身下人不由自主用腿盘起他的腰身，抬起身子，呜呜咽咽说想要。

“再来一次好不好。”

“哥哥.”


End file.
